


Music of the Night

by Mistress_Hatter (Midnight_Raine)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Mistress_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden shift of power forced Thorin Oakenshield to go back to Shire and Bilbo Baggins. But this having been decades after the event at Ravenhill makes it difficult for both of them, especially when they find new faces alongside who they thought was their one true love?</p><p>And how can music bring them together after all these years?</p><p>Seriously, it's not as serious as it sounds, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The song Thorin sings is a translation of the Filipino song Harana by Parokya ni Edgar. The translation is mine so it's weird, and dumb, and doesn't give justice to the song.

                Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and currently the King under the Mountain ruled the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor with wisdom and generosity. Well loved he was by his people that they wished no ill upon their king and prayed that his reign be long. This love they made no secret to the Dwarf lord and in turn, Thorin was thankful for the support being given to him and it made him think that an act against the throne is impossible.

                                “What is the meaning of this?” the King demanded as he walked into the throne room one morning.

 

                Last night, there was a feast as the Elvenking sent to Erebor barrels of fine wine. And as expected, a drinking game soon followed which was won by none other than their king. Thus, Thorin woke rather late the next morning, and found out that none of his servants were present. In fact, the halls seem to be deserted. Alarmed, he walked to the council room and found a parchment pierced by a sword against the stone door.

 

                                ‘”Erebor is taken and the inhabitants are being held hostage. Go to the throne room if you value the lives of your people.” The note read.

 

                Thorin pulled the sword and marched to the throne room. There he was met by well armed soldiers, all from the Iron Hills. He cautiously moved towards the soldiers and when none attacked him, he proceeded to enter the room. And there he was met by the surprise of his life.

 

                                “Good morning, brother.” It was the sweet voice of his sister, Dis who was casually sitting on the throne, the crown on her head. Beside the throne was Dain, axe at the ready.

                                “What is the meaning of this?”

                                “I think it’s rather plain, is it not? Brother dear.” Dis said her voice never losing sweetness. She began filing her nails.

                It was then that he noticed the line of dwarves near the throne: the same ones that made up his company when he set out to reclaim Erebor. Every single one of them. He looked at their eyes and searched for an explanation but was only meant by harsh stares. Even his own nephews were there, their eyes blazing with defiance.

                                “I believe you have been in this throne long enough. It’s time for you to…” she stopped, raised her eyes and looked at her brother. Thorin saw it gleam, and her lips curved into a devilish grin. He unconsciously took a step back.

 

                                “Take a little journey back to the Shire and pay a little visit to your burglar.” Dis grinned. Thorin almost dropped his sword. Dis stood up and made her way towards him.

                                “What?!” he blurted out.

                                “It has been decades since we got the Mountain back, and yet you have not taken the time and effort to personally thank Mr. Boggins for his incredible help.” She said, while circling around him.

                                “Baggins.” Thorin, Fili, and Kili corrected.

                                “Oh, right, Baggins.” Dis cleared her throat.

                                “So, as the new Queen, I command you to go and bring Mr. Baggins here to Erebor. The memorial for reclaiming Erebor is nearing and I would want to have Mr. Baggins as our guest of honor. I have taken the liberty of choosing your companions with you…” with this, Ori grinned, waved at Thorin and motioned to the dwarves lines in front of the throne. Thorin felt a headache starting.

                                “Please stop this game, sister. We have no time for such childish…” he was cut off when Dis  moved closer, glaring at him.

                                “Childish? Tell me brother, what is more childish than standing dumb in front of the one who saved your life many times, took the Arkenstone from a live, fire breathing dragon, letting him leave without offering the hospitality of the Dwarves, not even giving him a guard on his return journey… should I go on?” she hissed.

                                “Long have I waited to meet him and I waited for the time you would visit him so that I can ask to join the journey but you never did, my brother. It’s been decades, so I had the mind to take matters into my own hands.” She walked back to the throne.

                                “You leave on the morrow, Thorin Oakenshield, and never go back here without Mr. Baggins at your side.”

                And thus, the original dwarf members of Thorin’s company once again set out for the Shire.

 

~o0o~

                                “I am not doing this.” Thorin hissed as the company silently entered Hobbiton.

                                “It’s mother’s order.” Fili reasoned, pushing the parchment towards his uncle.

                                “Why?”

                                “Well… She was talking with Sigrid, Tauriel, and Tilda the other day and I think the matter was brought up. Tauriel told me it was some kind of man custom.” Kili tried to explain, Thorin raised an eyebrow.

                                “Nevertheless, we need to make a good impression. “ Bofur chimed in.

 

                Thorin sighed, but deep inside, his heart was beating furiously at the prospect of meeting Bilbo again.

~o0o~

 

                Bilbo had just tucked in little Frodo after a long session of storytelling. The young Baggins will be spending a month at Bag End and Bilbo was more than glad to accommodate Frodo. The young Hobbit had shown so much spirit and was genuinely interested at his stories. For tonight’s story, Frodo made him retell his journey to Erebor for the fifth time, and of course, he obliged whole heartedly. And as he told the story, his mind strayed back to those times, and to one dwarf in particular. Bilbo shook his head and laughed. It’s been years since he last met Thorin, and he doubted if he would ever see him again.

 

                                “What ever are you thinking, Bilbo Baggins?! You’re far too old for such things” he scolded himself.

 

                He walked to the fireplace and sat on his favorite chair, with a steaming cup of chocolate in one hand and the framed map on the other. He took a sip, laid the cup down and raised the frame. The map had grown brittle and yellow throughout the years but still the ink is readable. He traced the lines of dwarvish runes on the map, remembering how they managed to see the Moon Runes, of their stay with the elves, and fireflies.. Bilbo stared at the embers shooting up from the burning wood and remembered his talk with Thorin regarding fireflies.  Oh, how much he would’ve loved for Thorin to see the fireflies over at the Shire. To walk down the forest roads he used to walk through in his childhood and follow the fireflies. He remembered how amazed Thorin was when he proudly told him that fireflies used to follow him home. Bilbo laughed and stared at the fire. Sometimes he thinks about going back to Erebor, paying a visit...

~Flashback~

 

                                “I think I’ll slip quietly, will you tell the others I said goodbye?”      

 

                He had been talking to Balin at the Gates of Erebor and he had asked Gandalf if they could leave.

 

                                “Why don’t you say so, yourself?” Bilbo almost jumped at hearing the deep voice behind him.

 

                The company was behind them with Thorin being assisted by Dwalin and Bofur. Bilbo was astonished that he just stood there with mouth gaping open. He then looked at Balin who just gave him a smile, he turned to Gandalf who nodded. His gaze went back to Thorin as he was helped by the two towards him.

 

                                “Leaving already?” Even with an occasional wince, there was humor in the king’s voice.

                                “I…uh…” Bilbo was at a loss for words. He dared another look at Thorin and found the Dwarf smiling. He felt the blood rush to his face.

                                “I’ve kept you far from home, long enough Master Baggins. But surely you’re not going back empty-handed?”

                                “Uh, n-no. I’ve, well, the adventure is payment enough for me. Besides, carrying valuable items along will be taxing to both me and my pony…” Bilbo explained.

                                “Very well, if that is your wish…” Thorin said. Chance came that their eyes locked and whatever it was that Thorin had to had disappeared, which is good for him for Bilbo had also lost the sense of hearing during that eyelock. Silence settled over the two of them. Until Bilbo coughed.

                                “Uh, yes, well, have to get going now, long road ahead. Farewell Master Thorin.” Bilbo bowed.

                                “Farewell, Master Baggins.” The Dwarf replied, tilting his head downward.

 

                With that, Bilbo bowed to the company, and then to Balin then headed to where Gandalf and his pony was. There was a heaviness in his chest as he took one step after another but he dismissed it. The quest is now ended, and no lives were lost. Bilbo knew he should be happy, but… As the pony started it’s slow gallop away from Erebor, Bilbo dared to look back one last time, and there he saw Thorin, still being held by his comrades, still watching him, and still smiling.

~End of Flashback~

 

                Yes, Bilbo thought. There were times when he wanted to go back, but getting his life at Bag End go back to normal took a significant amount of time, and money (no thanks to the auction that he happen to come upon when he arrived home). But after that? It had been decades since they won the mountain but he never really got the courage to go back.

 

                                “I wonder why…” he whispered to himself.

 

                Bilbo sighed, taken in by the bright red fire which reminded him so much of his adventures. And the song… yes, he would chuckle whenever he remembers the song the Dwarves sing. Remember it vividly enough that Bofur’s voice drifted into his ears.

 

                                “Theeeerrreee’s a hole in a ground, and in it lived a Hobbit”

                                “Was it Boggins? Or Beggins? No, no! His name is Bilbo Baggins!”

 

                Yes, Bilbo thought, as the rowdy melody filled his chamber. He smiled, leave it to the Dwarves to come up with silly songs, and tunes loud enough to wake the whole Shire.

 

                                “Woof!” Somewhere, a neighbor’s dog started to bark.

                                “He was grumpy little fellow, but also had spots so mellow, he is Mr. Bilbo Baggins!”

 

                The song continued, and so did the barks. Bilbo laid down his cup as he entertained a most absurd thought. Bilbo slowly got to his feet, ears straining to ascertain what he was hearing. Sure enough, there seem to be a ruckus happening just outside his home, and surely, another dog had taken up on the barking, and he was sure it was Dwalin and Nori’s voice shushing up the animals, followed by some Khuzdul from Bifur. Gulping down the non existent lump in his throat, Bilbo snuck to the circular windows in his dining room and took a little peep outside. His face turned pale and his heart began to race as he saw a line of Dwarves ust outside the front steps.

 

                                “Hey, look, there he is! Bilbo!!!”

 

                It was Ori who noticed him, and waved eagerly.  Bilbo immediately ducked out of sight, his hand automatically clutching the front of his shirt, as if it could do anything to steady his erratic heartbeat.

 

                                “What…” he began. His head jerking upwards, the music outside became louder.

~o0o~

 

                                “Hey, look, there he is! Bilbo!!!”

 

                When Ori yelled, everyone turned to the direction Ori was pointing at. But all they saw was a window. Taking this as a sign, Bofur motioned at the others and the music became livelier and louder than ever. Thorin, however was really not into the whole thing. He had been making a show of strumming the chords of his harp and mouthing along the absurd lines of Bofur’s song. But when Ori yelled, Thorin almost dropped his harp and he instantly turned his head in Ori’s direction. Unfortunately, he found out that obstructions by the name of Dwalin and Bombur prevented him from seeing anything. Turns out, there wasn’t anything to be seen, and so Thorin resumed his role, hoping Bofur to stop coming up with ridiculous songs…

 

                                “What in Eru’s name…” said a sharp voice.

 

                For the second time that night, Thorin nearly dropped his precious harp for the green circular door had swung open revealing a very irritated, Bilbo Baggins. There wasw a loud roar when the Dwarves cheered, and Bilbo had to shush them especially when lights started flickering in other Hobbit Holes. It would seem that Bilbo didn’t see him at first, for the Hobbit immediately fell silent when their eyes met.

 

                                “Thorin?” Bilbo asked, as he tied the sash around his dressing gown.

 

                For the first time in his life, Thorin felt tongue-tied. He knew he had to answer Bilbo, apologize for the company’s behavior, greet him, anything, but nothing came up from his throat. Behind him, hands boldly gave his back one hard shove. Thorin nearly fell over the low fence as he lost his balance and he turned his head back towards the company to see who dared push their king. He saw Fili and Kili with huge, goofy grins plastered on their faces and he knew. He sighed.

 

                                “Thorin, what is the meaning of this?” Bilbo looked at him quizzically.

 

                Once again, Thorin tried to find the words to explain, as he stared at Bilbo. The Hobbit looked like the adventure happened only yesterday as there were no signs of aging on his face. Thorin suddenly felt conscious of the grey strands starting to spread through his raven hair, the lines creeping across his features, conscious  of his age and it did nothing to improve his state. He remained silent even when Oin and Gloin crept up behind him and nudged him. In front of him, Bilbo was eyeing the company, trying to see if someone will be able to answer his question.

 

                The answer came in the form of music, as Dwalin, Bofur, and the rest of the company took up their instruments once again.

 

                                “Oi, laddie, we’re starting. You remember the words, don’t you?” Oin whispered.

~o0o~

 

                Bilbo was starting to feel frustrated as no one explained why a company of thirteen Dwarves were in front of his house in the middle of the night, singing like drunk Hobbits after a night’s worth of ale. Thorin had stumbled in front of him, pushed from behind by his nephews. Bilbo at first thought the great dwarf lord will have the answer but Thorin continued to stare at him, much to his discomfort. Not that he disliked it, it’s just that… Bilbo decided to look at the other Dwarves, trying to see if Balin, or at least someone can give him the answer. It was then that the music started. It was not as loud and vulgar as the first. In truth, this one has a mellow tone, almost relaxing. And once again, he heard the hum of the dwarves that he once heard all those years ago.

 

                                **“ _Have you heard of a serenade?_

_Probably you’ve heard about it before…_

                Bilbo gaped at this. Serenade? What? But the dwarves continued.

                                “ _And you might be asking who is this idiot_

                Bilbo laughed when Fili and Kili ran behind their uncle and immediately began pointing at the dwarf lord.

                                “ _stressing out and ending up out of tune_

_All because he’s so very nervous…_

 

                Bilbo was laughing now, for indeed Thorin, the Dwarf who, in Bilbo’s opinion have the best voice among all all the Dwarves is not obviously singing as if he’s tone deaf. Not to mention that Thorin was starting to look like a little lost puppy as he sang.

 

                                “ _And he even brought, a bunch of roses_

 

                The Hobbit was surprised when Bifur popped up from somewhere with a bunch of red roses and offered it to him. Bilbo accepted it, still not sure where this whole affair is headed.

                                “ _Though his clothes, does not really impress_

_He even brought along his friends_

                With this, the dwarves all waved and Bilbo was feeling good enough and waved back, grinning broadly

                                “ _All_ _dressed up, but singing songs rivaling those in karaokes and sing alongs_

                                Bilbo had no idea what a karaoke or a sing along is, but gathered it must be a Dwarf thing. He caught Thorin’s eye and shrugged, obviously enjoying the entertainment provided by the company, his eyes shining, and a smile on his lips. But suddenly, his smile gave way to a stunned look as Thorin walked closer, reached out and took hold of his hand.

~o0o~

 

                Thorin had cursed himself for being pulled along his sister’s trick. The company had started the song and he had no choice but to sing along. Too bad, his throat still felt hoarse and try as he may, he seem to be having difficulties keeping up with the melody. His irritation reached a new high when Fili and Kili ran to him at a certain line and make ridiculous faces. Not to mention Bifur handing Bilbo the roses, that was not in the plan. But when he saw Bilbo laughing as he accepted the roses, and the brief moment their eyes met and Bilbo just shrugged, Thorin felt his heart fall (not for the first time). It was then that he felt his old self coming back. With renewed courage, he walked towards where the Hobbit stood, until only the low wooden gate separated them. He reached out and grabbed Bilbo’s free hand, squeezing it tight as he looked into the Hobbit’s eyes and he began to sing:

 

                                “ _A star-filled night with breeze blowing cold_

_And your gaze drives me mad,_

_You are my love_

 

                               

~o0o~

 

                Bilbo had no idea what to make of the scenario, but as Thorin started to sing, he heard again that deep, rich voice and he felt lost in the strong gaze of the Dwarf lord. As the song made its way nto his ears, he prayed that it was all true, that the song was for him. Without everthinking about it, he squeezed Thorin’s hand, making the other smile. Bilbo almost melted.

                                “ _And through this song, I pray_

_That you will be delighted this way_

_For all my heart has been poured_

_Into this little serenade_

_Made just for you_

 

                When Thorin stopped, their eyes were on to each other, and he heard a wooden thump as Thorin’s harp fell to the ground. He felt a hand on the side of his face and noticed that the space between his and Thorin’s face was slowly lessening. Bilbo’s face started to redden, especially when their foreheads touched. Net, the tips of their nose brushed against each other and Bilbo had to gulp

 

                                Woof! Woof!

 

                A shirll bark came from somewhere and Thorin immediately pulled back, his face as red as Bilbo’s. Groans could be heard from the company, Dwalin even cursed at the dog.

 

                                “Oh, by Durin’s beard, Thorin Oakenshield, you’re going to let a dog ruin the mood like that?!?!?!”

 

~o0o~

 

                                “D-dis??” Thorin gaped as the figure of his sister stomped towards him.

                                “None other!” the lady said through gritted teeth.

                                “What are you doing here? Who’s in charge of the kingdom?” Thorin was in a sudden panic.

                                “Dain, of course!” Dis said matter-of-factly.

                                “I had Tauriel accompany me here. I wanted to make sure you’re going to do your job right!”

 

                Thorin looked behind and true enough, Tauriel was there, and also a sled being pulled by rabbits.

 

                                “We asked help from Radagast and he so willingly loaned us his precious rabbits.” Then her eyes fell on Bilbo. Thorin made a move to seize her but Dis quickly made her way through the fence and embraced Bilbo.

~o0o~

 

                                “Fine Mr. Boggins…” the Dwarf lady cheerfully said after the bone-crushing hug. Fili, Kili, and Thorin yelled “Baggins” even before Bilbo can correct her so he just smiled.

                                “You don’t have any idea how long I have waited for this day! Say, I really must thank you for all the things you have done for our family. Durin’s beard, you really care a good looking one!” with this, she looked back at the company and winked, there were laughter among the company.

                                “Uh.. S-sorry, but may I know who?” Bilbo asked looking at the lady, then to Thorin, his heart thumping, hoping, and dreading the words he knew would come out. After all, Thorin is a king, and he will need an heir right? So it’s just sensible for Thorin to have a---

                                “…sister.” Bilbo thought he misheard the whole thing.

                                “Sister?” he blurted out. Dis looked at him, and nodded.

                                “Yes. Oh, pray do forgive my rudeness.” She immediately straightened her clothes and bowed in front of the Hobbit.

                                “Dis. At your service.” She smiled at him.

 

                Bilbo let out a hearty laugh, a huge weight being lifter from his heart. Of course, Thorin’s sister, the mother of Fili, and Kili! Once again, they embraced, and he was about to invite everyone in when…

 

                                “What’s going on?”

~o0o~

 

                Thorin was sure his world fell silent, if not broken as a little Hobbit walked out from inside Bilbo’s house. Of course, he reasoned to himself. All these years Bilbo must’ve found a nice lady hobbit and started a family. Of course…

 

                                “Oh my, uncle, are they the Dwarves? Are they the company of Thorin Oakenshield?” came the excited voice of the boy.

                                ‘Uncle?’ In his surprise, he did not notice the gentle tug on his coat. Onl when Dis hit him in the arm and motioned below did he see the little Hobbit pulling his coat. Thorin knelt down and looked at the little one. He does not look like Bilbo, maybe the mother?

 

                                “Are you, by any chance, Thorin Oakenshield?” asked the Hobbit in a small voice. Thorin looked up and saw Dis with a sad, smile, she nodded to him.

                                “Yes I—“ before he could finish his sentence, the little one hadn thrown his arms around him in a  hug

                                “I’ve heard so much about you from uncle! Do you really have an elf sword? Is there really a hall in your mountain where the floor is gold?” the questions came one after the other that THorin almost lost track. But what was important was the word he thought the little Hobbit said.

                                “You’re uncle?”

~o0o~

 

                                “Frodo my lad, I think we should better lead the guests inside.” Bilbo smiled, nudging Frodo.

                                “Yes uncle!”

 

                Bilbo had tried to lead Frodo away but the little Hobbit decided to cling on to the dwarf lord. In a matter of moments, they have brought tables and chairs in the hallway (for they will not fit in Bilbo’s dining room) and everyone took turns in introducing themselves to young Frodo Baggins. Mercifully, Dis was there to oversee the gathering so that it was not as chaotic as the first party before the journey.

 

                               “Bilbo, if it would suit you, we would like to invite you, and little Frodo to our humble mountain.” Dis smiled. Frodo was ecstatic.

                                “Yes, thank you, Lady Dis. We gladly accept!”

                                “When do we leave?” Frodo piped in.”

                                “I’ll have some of the dwarves go ahead of us tomorrow afternoon to ready Erebor. ..”

                                “At your service, my lady” Balin, Ori, Dori, Oin and Gloin said.

                                “Some will stay behind a few days to make sure your house will be secured…” she glanced at Dwalin, Bombur, Nori, and Bifur, who all nodded.

                                “Little Frodo can come back with me and Tauriel, I’m sure he would love to ride the sleigh. “ Frodo nodded enthusiastically.

                                “That will leave you and my brother time to gather the necessary things for the journey back. I believe Fili, Kili, and Bifur will be the ones to inform Lord Thranduil and Lord Bard that we are inviting them for a party in honor of Mr. Baggins.”

                                “Mother…” Tauriel began.

                                “If I may go with Kili to Lord Thranduil. Greenwood may be free of the darkness but it’s still quite dangerous.” Dis smiled and nodded.

                                “It’s okay, I’m sure little Frodo and me can manage. The rabbits are swift and they will bring us to Erebor in no time. Oh, Tauriel dear, do invite Radagast as well.”

 

                Throughout the whole exchange, Thorin was looking apologetically at Bilbo while Bilbo just smiled. Tea came after, and soon, one by one the Dwarves fell asleep. Bilbo was just doing his rounds, making sure that everyone was comfortable when he chanced to pass by the sitting room. There was Thorin, sitting by the fireplace, and on his lap, Fordo was sitting, or rather, sleeping, leaning against Thorin’s chest. Bilbo walked to them and offered to take Frodo but Thorin stopped him.

 

                                “It’s okay. I do enjoy having the little one near me. He’s delighted with the stories of Erebor and our adventures.” Thorin smiled.

                                “Yes, he is a wonderful boy, Frodo.” Bilbo said, running his hand through Frodo’s hair. Thorin caught his hand.

                                “I’m so sorry it took me this long to visit.” Bilbo shook his head

                                “The same goes for me.”

                Thorin let go of his hand but placed it against his cheek, his thumb slowly caressing his skin.

                                “If it is possible, would you…” Thorin began.

                                “Would it be possible for you to find a new home in Erebor?”

 

                Bilbo leaned over and kissed him, his eyes were sparkling when the kiss broke.

 

                                “After your song tonight? Yes.”

                 


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to Parokya ni Edgar’s Harana and I just thought that the scenario would fit Bagginshield. The song depicts the tradition of a serenade, where a young man would stand beneath a girl’s window or in front of her house at night, and together with an accompanying music, would sing love songs to her. I love the song so much and is one of my fave songs by the band that I really listen to it often. It just happens that I was tumblr rolling while listening and it instantly clicked.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and thanks so much for putting up with my craziness! Also, pardon my shameless promotion, but I’m on tumblr: kamen-rider-rainbow.tumblr.com


End file.
